Demon
Demons are the infernal counterparts to Angels, residing within the planes of hell and tormenting those souls deemed deserving on this punishment. It is important to note that demons are not actually evil, but rather arrogant and cruel by design. They come in many shapes and forms, but can be sorted by their role and associated sin. Castes Demons come in three distinct roles, similar to those of Angels. These roles include War, Punishment, and Temptation. War War demons are almost invariably physically powerful, able to slaughter their enemies easily. Much as mortal champions of justice may be able to convince angelic Guardians or Avengers to fight for them, so too can those mortals with a great amount of sin weighing down their soul bargain for War demons to assist them. While this is one of the roles that is often pointed at in claiming demons are evil themselves, the Celestial beings regard this as "inspiration" for mortals to look within themselves and fight for what is right. Punishment Punishment demons are by far the most plentiful of all infernal castes. Their job is to punish those under their "care", tormenting them for the bad choices they made and the sinful path they chose. Given nearly an eternity to work with, many souls pass between multiple Punishment demons. As their duty demands it, this caste of demons takes great pleasure in tormenting their charges, and prestige among them is garnered by how many souls they have jurisdiction over. Temptation The rarest of castes, Temptation demons are the counterpart to the Enlightenment angels. Rather than trying to bring faith and purity to those who have had no ability to seek it out themselves, or educating the wicked of their ways in hopes they reform like their angelic counterparts, Temptation demons test the resolve of mortals by offering them power or money or any number of things in return for impure deeds. While often seen as another sign of demons being evil, it is in reality a means of testing the hearts of those who otherwise might not show their corruption in action, but merely thought. Seven deadly sins In addition to their caste, demons can be identified by the sin they are associated with. Some demons may be tied to just one, while others bear relation to several. Pride Demons associated with Pride are often some of the most influential. They are likely to be generals, lords, overseers, or other positions of leadership. Greed Demons associated with Greed can be nearly as influential as those associated with Pride, but far more often embody the scavenging, hoarding side of the sin. Envy Those demons tied to Envy are likely to be found among the lesser ranks, squabbling amongst each other over what little they can find to entertain themselves. Wrath Demons who embody Wrath are, surprisingly, just as likely to be small and scheming as they are to be large and physically powerful. Their ability to hurt others likely puts them in the higher ranks, however. Lust Demons associated with Lust generally have little to worry about, keeping to the palaces and spires of Agony, their talents making them well-suited to entertain the more powerful demons who reside there. Gluttony Gluttony demons can be found in almost any rank, living in opulence or hoarding scraps for themselves and fighting over bones. Sloth Demons associated with Sloth are unlikely to be very important, their very nature meaning that they don't ever try to achieve much. Known demonic species *Lilliak, Punishment demons who torment those who exploited their bodies for personal gain. Tied to the sins of Lust and Greed. *Ka'lyn, demons often found serving as low-level Punishment caste-members. Tied to the sin of Greed. Category:Species Category:Fantasy Category:Demons